Morte e Vida
by Mary-neechan
Summary: E, quando se é vivo, há uma história. E uma história sempre pode acabar em final feliz. É só tentar. .:Ino/Sakura:. .:Yuri, Yaoi:. .:Dedicado a luciaalmeida e Hyuuga-kun:. .:Sétima de uma série de oneshots sobre o tema "natal":.


**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:** Yuri (ou seja, duas menininhas lindas sendo BEM MAIS do que amigas, e "brincando de casinha" juntas), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito), Incesto (ou seja, dois irmão tendo uma relação bem mais profunda do que uma de irmãos).

**Pares:** SakuraxIno, SakuIno. TemarixTenten, TemaTenten. NejixLee, NejiLee. GaaraxKankurou, GaaKanku, Sandcest Yaoi. SasukexNarutoxSasuke, SasuNaruSasu.

**Comentários Iniciais:** A sétima é para duas de uma só vez: Hyuuga-kun e luciaalmeida. Eu lembro que a Inu (Hyuuga-kun) e a Lucia (luciaalmeida) tinham me comentado sobre InoSaku, já que há tempos eu escrevi um orange HinaSaku (e foi um lixo, pretendo reescrever quando editar Umbrella) e a Lu disse que preferia InoSaku. A Ino já me perguntou se eu faria uma, há pouco tempo, então foi aí que eu cogitei a idéia de fazer a oneshot. Têm temas filosóficos sobre morte, mas eu tentei botar a filosofia o mais leve e imperceptível possível. Segurem-se que essa é a mais longa de todas, e boa leitura!

* * *

-

**Morte e Vida**

-

Viver não é uma opção quando se está morto. Mas morrer é uma opção quando se está vivo. E, somente existir, ou viver verdadeiramente, é. Pode-se estar organicamente vivo, e estar morto por dentro. E morrer, e viver nas memórias de todos ao seu redor. Mas, definitivamente, ninguém deve morrer junto à outra pessoa. Morrer em vida. Ninguém pode enterrar sua vida quando um ente querido se vai.

Ninguém deve dizer "Minha vida acabou" quando uma alheia tem seu fim. Porque esta pessoa irresponsável enterra outras consigo. Ela enterra tudo o que foi, e o mais difícil é que está organicamente viva, mas escolhe morrer por vontade própria. Porque decidir parar de andar, ou seguir em frente, também é escolha. Não há fulgor de dor que não se vá, ou felicidade que perdure eternamente, como não há dia ou noite eternos.

Mas Sakura foi irresponsável o suficiente para morrer em vida. Decidiu que, ao Sai morrer por sua causa, não viveria mais. A culpa foi tão terrível que construiu uma barreira entre ela e o mundo. O engraçado é que Naruto seguiu em frente, sendo que a "culpa" também era dele.

Sai morrera no ataque em que Pain aniquilou Konoha. Ele ganhara tempo com o caminho de Pain que representava o corpo de Yahiko, o que parecia líder entre todos. Conseguira deixar aquele pedaço de Pain fraco o suficiente para ser destruído por Tsunade, mas morrera para proteger Sakura e Naruto do último ataque que aquele Pain lhes dirigiu.

Ele lhes protegeu com seu próprio corpo, ao não ter mais chakra para fazer um desenho para lhe animar com sua famosa técnica. Naruto e Sakura ficaram presos entre os destroços, e não havia tempo o suficiente. Tudo foi rápido demais. Se ambos tivessem agido mais rápido, se precipitado menos... Talvez Sai ainda estivesse vivo.

A última expressão que viram de Sai foi um sorriso. Um sorriso verdadeiro. E o último pertence de Sai foi seu livro. E, em seu livro, no meio, tinha sido aderido o desenho de Sakura e Naruto ao lado de Sai.

Naruto decidiu seguir em frente, tendo em mente que Sai não gostaria de morrer por nada. Honrara todas as promessas que anunciou à Sai que cumpriria, remodelando o clã Hyuuga, tornando-se Hokage, trazendo Sasuke de volta, destruindo a ANBU-NE, remodelando a ANBU, punindo Danzou por sua índole... Entre tantas coisas que havia dito a Sai...

Não esquecera de nenhuma, e fez uma praça em dedicação à Sai, onde habitava pacificamente uma estátua do ninja, sentado e com um caderno na mão. Ao longo da praça, vários dos desenhos a que Sai dera vida foram reconstituídos em forma de esculturas. Aquela praça era muito usada para crianças brincarem e passarem seu tempo desenhando, como Sai fazia.

Sakura se fechou, preocupada demais com a própria dor do que com a dos próximos. Naruto ajudou na reconstrução de Konoha, que tinha sido arrasada com o ataque de Pain, seguido ao de Madara e Sasuke. Ele lutara até desmaiar, descontando todo o ódio que tinha em seus inimigos.

Ninguém nunca tinha visto Uzumaki Naruto tão fora de si. E ele acabou controlando o poder de Kyuubi, em suas oito caudas, tão enfurecido estava. Ele não admitira, naquele dia, que ninguém sequer pensasse em lhe contradizer. E Madara tentou. E morreu por seu descuido. Kyuubi tentou, e perdeu o controle sobre seu próprio chakra. Naquele dia, a vontade de fogo de uma vila inteira ardia no corpo de Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto, depois de todo o alvoroço, acabou por cuidar do corpo de Sai. Guardou-o cuidadosamente dentro de um caixão, fazendo a celebração fúnebre. Sai e Kakashi, assim como todos os mortos, foram guardados cuidadosamente até que a praça estivesse pronta. Foram enterrados no centro dela, sob uma escultura que era totalizada por 175 estátuas, o número total dos mortos encontrados. Cada um tinha uma escultura para si, e seus nomes estavam gravados na pedra.

Ao lado de Sai, que estava sentado e com seu caderno, estava Kakashi, com o rosto coberto, como foi de seu desejo sua vida inteira mantê-lo. Ao lado dele estava Tsunade, na frente da escultura, com os braços abertos, sentada sobre uma lesma. Como se pudesse abraçar o mundo. E talvez pudesse mesmo.

Sakura tratou dos feridos, mas não foi muito útil por estar nervosa demais. Enquanto Naruto mostrava que não era um demônio e dava esperança à todos os sobreviventes, ela se afastava. Não teve nada que alguém pudesse fazer.

Dias após da morte de Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade e tantos outros, Naruto foi eleito Hokage. Todos concordaram que ele foi simplesmente um anjo que abençoou todos com sua presença, dando conforto aos que perderam seus entes, ajuda aos que precisavam, doando-se completamente. Naruto nunca, em nenhum minuto, parou para pensar em sua própria dor. Sasuke juntou-se à Naruto, e tomou o lugar que Sakura teria se tivesse sido mais atenta.

Quando Sakura acordou, viu Naruto mais do que bem, sendo admirado por toda a vila e sustentado por Sasuke. Então, afundou de vez. Ino via atentamente o que acontecia com sua amiga, e sentia-se atada. Shikamaru também morrera para salvá-la, e ela sofrera o mesmo que Sakura. Mas não teve que enfrentar uma realidade como Sakura teve, ao chegar atrasada. Ino não tinha mais porque chegar à qualquer lugar. Seu pai também tinha sido morto, mas sua mãe sobrara, junto com Chouji.

Ino, no fundo, sabia o porquê de Naruto e Sasuke terem lidado tão bem com a situação. Um porquê deveras cruel. Primeiro, eles tinham um ao outro. Quando tudo parecia que terminaria, se apoiavam mutuamente e andavam um passo mais. Segundo, eles já tinham perdido quase tudo quando aquele ataque chegou. Não tinham muito porque chorar, então armaram-se da força que ninguém tinha, e resolveram fazer algo por pessoas que estavam passando pelo que eles passaram anos antes.

Sasuke perdeu sua família, e matou a última que restava. Naruto nunca tivera família, e sempre foi humilhado e odiado por todos. Ambos tinham uma tolerância enorme para a dor, mais do que qualquer outro que estivesse em Konoha. Ambos eram pequenos perdedores. Mas, naquele momento, todos eram pequenos perdedores.

Ino sabia que, mesmo tendo perdido quase tudo, foi apoiada por Naruto diversas vezes. Ele se tornara a luz que guiava Konoha para um novo mundo, um Hokage extremamente diplomático. Ele sempre procurava o acordo, a paz, e nunca a guerra. Mas Naruto não podia alcançar uma das pessoas que mais queria: Sakura.

As outras pessoas que Naruto queria alcançar, Ino sabia, estavam mortas. Fisicamente mortas. E Sakura era a única mentalmente morta. Ino devia tudo a Naruto: sua casa restaurada, a vida de sua mãe, a reconstrução da vila, a paz, sua própria sanidade.

Ino tinha consciência de que a guerra teria lhe enlouquecido se não fosse o sorriso caloroso de Naruto e suas palavras de conforto. E ela sabia de sobra que deveria espalhar esta luz, propagá-la ao infinito.

Poderia até não propagar ao infinito, mas tentaria propagar à Sakura.

* * *

Natal era o dia em que o impossível podia acontecer, não? Então foi justamente na véspera do natal que Ino resolveu descruzar seus braços e ajudar Sakura. Falar com Sakura no trabalho não era uma opção, porque era comum Sakura ignorar meio mundo ao trabalhar. A abordagem na rua também não era uma opção, porque Sakura tomara o costume desagradável de ignorar todos que tentavam conversar consigo. Ela, então, foi perguntar para Naruto onde Sakura andava se escondendo desde que Konoha se reconstruía.

- Ah, você quer saber onde Sakura está? - o loiro, trajado de Hokage, perguntou amenamente. Aquele Naruto era muito mais tranquilo do que o antigo menino-problema.

- Sim, pode me informar?

- Por que não a segue quando ela sair do hospital? - perguntou Sasuke ao entrar no local, com uma enorme papelada para que Naruto preenchesse. Ino teve vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede por não ter pensado nisso antes.

- Pára de ser tão insuportável, teme! A Sakura-chan mora aqui perto'ttebayo. Sasuke, leva a Ino lá! - Naruto jogou uma borracha em Sasuke, que desviou facilmente.

- Uma vez dobe, para sempre dobe – o Uchiha mostrou a língua para Naruto e saiu da sala, sendo seguido por Ino.

Ambos caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo. Ino não estava mais acostumada a conviver com Sasuke, e o Uchiha não era muito de falar.

- Ino, por que quer falar com Sakura? - Sasuke não se deu o trabalho de olhar para Ino, pois sabia de sobra que ela estaria envergonhada.

- Porque, nesse tempo todo, eu estive fechada em mim mesma pela perda do Shikamaru e do meu pai...

- Inoichi foi um homem extremamente importante para Konoha, e Shikamaru também. Ambos gostariam que você acertasse sua vida, assim como Asuma.

- Penso que depois devo ir até onde está Kurenai, para ver o bebê.

- Eu já fui lá, a criança já tem uns 10 meses. E conte, como vai abordar Sakura?

- Não sei, Sasuke... Eu realmente não sei, e aceito sugestões.

- Leve-a para ver o grupo da Areia, talvez ela decida dizer algo a você – Sasuke, então, olhou para Ino. E lhe dedicou um sorriso misterioso e malicioso, que fez a Yamanaka se arrepiar das pontas dos cabelos às unhas dos pés. Talvez fosse por aquilo que tantas mulheres quisessem o Uchiha.

- Ahh... Talvez – Ino sentiu suas bochechas arderem, ainda mais quando Sasuke lhe beijou na testa – Sasuke... - talvez ela ainda tivesse a esperança de que ele lhe amasse.

- Abra os olhos para o que você não deseja ver, Ino – ele se afastou do rosto dela, e apertou-lhe o ombro de maneira amigável. Colocou uma mão em seu queixo, acariciando lentamente o rosto, e depois retirou rapidamente a mão, dando fim à carícia. Logo, afastou-se para ir embora, mas parou no caminho, falando com voz séria – E eu não estou interessado em você. Aliás, eu sou gay.

- O Q-QUÊÊÊÊ!!! - o maxilar da Yamanaka quase se deslocou, enquanto seus olhos quase saíam das órbitas e a aura de romance era rapidamente trocada por uma de surpresa.

- Por favor, você realmente acha que meus reflexos eram tão terríveis para que eu não conseguisse me esquivar do Naruto quando ele caiu encima de mim e me beijou?

- Então era por isso que você não dava a mínima para qualquer garota? - Ino sentiu que seu ego melhorava, já que não era um defeito seu a falta de interesse de Sasuke, mas sim um "defeito" do próprio Sasuke.

- Era. Eu estava mais interessado em ver como o Naruto requebrava os quadris enquanto andava do que no de vocês, meninas – Sasuke virou-se, e piscou um olho para Ino, que suspirou em alívio.

- Eu sabia que nenhum garoto em são juízo me desprezaria! Só podia ser isso mesmo! E é por isso que você convidava o Naruto pra comer ramen e "acidentalmente" sua mão "escorregava" e ia parar na perna dele? - Ino sorriu maliciosa.

- Acredite, minha mão desliza "acidentalmente" por muito mais lugares do que antes – Sasuke assoviou, e Ino riu.

- Então você e o Naruto...?

- Não, ainda não – Sasuke olhou para Ino, e uma aura negra pousou quase que por passe de mágica sobre sua cabeça – Ele disse que me puniria por ter ficado tanto tempo fora. Então, em resumo, eu vou ficar três anos na seca – Sasuke recostou o braço na parede em que se recostara, e colocou a cabeça apoiada nele – Resultado: já tentei violá-lo pelo menos três vezes nos últimos dois meses, já tentei colocar afrodisíaco na comida dele, sonífero, droga, qualquer coisa.

- E por que não deu certo? - Ino perguntou, curiosa.

- O problema é que nada funciona por causa da "adorável" raposa de nove caudas, que deve estar rindo da minha cara só de lembrar de todas as tentativas falhadas. Ainda lembro das duas semanas que eu passei no hospital com umas quatro costelas quebradas por causa de um afrodisíaco que a Temari me indicou, e, óbvio, não funcionou. Eu achei que sim, me engracei pra cima do Naruto, e ele me enfiou um Rasenshuriken no peito. Acabei sendo jogado pela janela, do segundo andar. Acho que ele pegou a violência da Godaime. Por que ninguém puxa o gênio calmo do Sandaime? Mas, bem, eu me finjo de inocente e deslizo "acidentalmente" as minhas mãos quando posso, mas quase sempre recebo um soco quando passo da linha... Ô Hokage violento...

- Quem aqui é violento, Sasu-chan? - uma voz tétrica foi escutada, e os dois se viraram para ver Naruto atrás deles, com uma cara não muito bonita – Então o sonífero e a droga foram obra sua? Sabe o tempo que meu organismo demorou pra tirar aquela maldita sonolência de mim? E as pilhas de documentos que eu tive que assinar depois, por ficarem acumulados?

- Sinto muito? - Sasuke sorriu nervosamente.

- E ainda por cima falando das nossas intimidades na frente da vila inteira!

- Você quis dizer "da nossa **falta** de intimidades", não? - Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, e Naruto sorriu maldosamente.

- Fique por baixo e tenha as suas "intimidades" agora, ou espere mais dois anos para ter o privilégio de **talvez** ficar por cima.

- Talvez... Vai sonhando. E, acredite, quem vai acabar por baixo vai ser você – Sasuke começou a andar para a torre do Hokage, sendo seguido por Naruto. Os dois brigavam no meio da rua, vendo qual deles ficaria por cima. E as pobres crianças perguntavam para as mãos o que era seme e o que era uke, e as mães apenas coravam furiosamente e quase tinham uma síncope.

- Esses dois...

- Sorte que nós somos mais decididos, não? - Ino deu um giro de 180 graus, e se encontrou com Neji e Lee atrás dela. Neji que tinha se pronunciado.

- Lee! Neji! Faz tanto tempo!

- Claro, a única coisa que o Neji quer é fornicar como se fôssemos coelhos – Lee falou em alto e bom som, e Ino corou furiosamente.

- E treinar.

- É, e treinar pra ficar mais forte. E comer, e dormir algumas poucas horas, e tomar banho, e escovar os dentes. Tá, resumindo, fazer as coisas necessárias para se viver, depois treinar e fornicar.

- Não que você reclame durante – Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha, e Lee franziu o cenho.

- Ah, os meus berros de "NEJI, PARA, Ô DESGRAÇA!" eram confusão do seu cérebro. Quem sabe um genjutsu – Ino bateu com a mão na própria testa.

A Yamanaka olhou para trás dos dois, e viu uma cena um tanto estranha. Aquelas lá não eram Tenten e Temari...? Elas não estavam... se beijando?

Depois de ouviu um "Yosh!", o furacão verde de Konoha correu para uma barraca de comida, intempestivo. Neji andou calmamente atrás de Lee, sabendo exatamente onde o mesmo iria. Ino se aproximou das duas mulheres, que pararam de se beijar ao ouvir o pigarreio de Ino. Estavam sentadas num banco da praça de homenagem à Sai. Logo atrás delas, tinha a escultura de um dos animais de tinta que Sai fazia. Parecia um dragão.

- Err... Meninas?

- Oi, Ino! - Tenten levantou e tentou dar um beijo em Ino. A loira se esquivou.

- Você, Ino? Nós esperávamos isso de muitos, mas de você não – Temari disse, claramente irritada, fazendo um julgamento precipitado da Yamanaka.

- Não, eu não tenho discriminação! É que tinha uma abelha passando e ia me picar – a Yamanaka apontou o pequeno inseto, e Tenten sorriu.

- Ai, eu quase pensei besteira.

- **Eu** pensei besteira. Desculpe, Ino. É que as coisas são tão difíceis...

- Tudo bem. Deve ser terrível a discriminação das pessoas estranhas...

- Isso não é nada, querida! O problema não é a discriminação dos que estão longe, e sim dos que considerávamos amigos. Quero mais é que os estranhos vão arranjar algo melhor pra fazer do que falar mal dos outros – Temari escorou suas costas no respaldo do banco, e Tenten a abraçou pela cintura, apoiando sua cabeça no peito da namorada. Ino desviou o olhar ao ver a cena.

- É estranho pra você, Ino?

- Um pouco. É que com homens... Não é comigo, sabe? Já mulheres... - Ino sorriu, e sentou-se no chão, de frente ao casal.

- Sei, eu era tarada por ver homens juntos. Na verdade, ainda sou – Tenten riu, e Temari assentiu com a cabeça.

- Os homens são os culpados, eles roubam os outros homens de nós. O que sobra? Mulheres, ora! E eu estou mais do que feliz, se quer saber.

- É. O Neji roubou o Lee de mim – Tenten fez uma careta, e depois mostrou a língua – Mas ele não ia servir para muita coisa mesmo, já que tem vocação é pra passivo.

- É por isso que vai demorar um pouco pro Sasuke e pro Naruto ficarem juntos. Ambos querem ser ativos, têm vocação pra passivos, e um orgulho maior do que a torre do Hokage.

- Quem vocês acham que acaba como ativo? Naruto ou Sasuke? - Ino se influenciou pela conversa, já que também achava que dois homens fazendo "coisinhas" era algo que tinha muito sex appeal.

- Eu acho que eles deviam parar de enrolar e ir direto pro rodízio, meu amor – Temari sorriu, e Tenten enrugou o nariz.

- Pois eu acho que o Sasuke tem mais cara de passivo do que o Naruto, mas o Naruto tem mais jeito de passivo do que o Sasuke. Então, Naruto pra passivo! - Tenten falou como se estivesse falando "Naruto pra presidente!".

- Não consigo visualizar o Sasuke por baixo do Naruto, pedindo por mais, e o Naruto por cima. Já o contrário... - Ino sorriu maldosamente, Temari deu de ombros.

- Cada um com sua opinião.

- E o que você faz por aqui?

- Ah, eu quero achar a casa da Sakura – Ino levantou-se – O Sasuke me abandonou no meio do caminho, para voltar para a torre, brigando com o Naruto. Acreditam que eu não sabia do rolo desses dois? Descobri quando o Sasuke me contou! - Ino, só então, notou que estava extremamente desinformada.

- Nossa, se você está assim, imagina a Sakura. Essa eu nunca mais vi pela rua, mas sei onde mora agora – Tenten sorriu para Ino, e ela e Temari levaram Ino na frente da casa onde Sakura residia no momento – Boa sorte, amiga.

- Obrigada, acho que vou precisar.

* * *

Quando Ino entrou na casa, pensou que ninguém a habitava. O lugar estava completamente escuro, com as cortinas fechadas e as luzes desligadas. Mesmo assim, podia-se ver que tudo estava metodicamente arrumado. A loira adentrou na casa, andando lentamente, com a impressão de que aquilo parecia um maldito filme de terror.

No meio das sombras, notou uma zona escura encima da poltrona em frente da televisão, que estava acendida, mostrando um filme de amor entre meninas. A poltrona estava de costas para a porta, e de frente para a televisão. Podia ser algum objeto, como um cobertor. Ou podia ser Sakura. Quando andou até poder ver claramente o que estava sobre a poltrona, viu algo que nem em um milhão de anos imaginaria.

Sakura estava sentada na poltrona, como Ino imaginara. Sua cabeça estava ladeada, apoiada no encosto. Em seu colo jazia uma caixa com lenços de papel, e ela estava coberta da cintura para baixo por um cobertor. Podia-se ver que usava um pijama com estampas de coraçõezinhos. O mais impressionante, que assustou tão violentamente Ino, foi o estado em que o rosto de Sakura estava.

Podia-se ver que ela chorara por dias, no mínimo, e não dormia à talvez uma semana. Os olhos tinham as pálpebras avermelhadas, e a parte branca dos olhos tinha pequenos vasinhos de sangue mais ressaltados que o normal. O nariz dela estava vermelho, e as bochechas tinham caminhos de lágrimas precariamente visíveis pela luz que vinha do aparelho televisivo.

Mas o pior, certamente, era as íris jade. Não parecia ter resquício de vida saudável neles, parecia que a Sakura forte e jovial que já habitara aquele corpo simplesmente tivesse evaporado no ar. Ou que fosse somente uma ilusão nas mentes de todos que a conheceram. Era tamanha a desolação que escapava daquelas íris... Era algo que não poderia ser descrito com palavras. Mais um soluço escapou da garganta cansada de Sakura ao ver algo na tela. Ino virou-se, e notou que uma das meninas pulara do terraço do prédio do colégio interno em que ambas estudavam.

Ino correu até a televisão, e a desligou. Parecia que, de alguma maneira, aqueles vídeos tinham parte da culpa de Sakura estar daquele jeito. Ela tateou no escuro, tentando procurar a poltrona em que sua amiga estava. Apenas pouca luz escapava das cortinas, mas era suficiente para Ino ver parte do caminho. Ela bateu com o joelho numa mesinha de centro, e dela caiu a caixa do dvd que Sakura via.

Ela chutou a caixa para longe, andando até tocar o braço da poltrona. Então, tateou até sentir a pele de Sakura sob seus dedos. Aproximou-se, e, do jeito que pôde, abraçou a menina. Sakura soluçou novamente, e recomeçou a chorar. Ino passava as mãos pelas costas de Sakura, tentando dar algo de conforto á amiga.

- Shhhh, Sakura, tudo está bem agora. Eu vim salvar você – Ino a apertava o mais que podia para perto de si.

- Ino? - Sakura arregalou os olhos. Estava tão concentrada na dor e nos seus próprios sentimentos que não notara nem que o filme foi desligado. Estava maquinando em sua mente fazer o mesmo que a mulher do filme fizera: se jogar do lugar mais alto que podia.

- Sim, sou eu. Agora tudo vai ficar bem, eu estou aqui.

As duas continuaram abraçadas por um tempo que nenhuma se preocupou em contar. Estavam juntas novamente. O mundo podia acabar, porque tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

Demorara dias para que Ino pudesse melhorar a aparência de Sakura. Demorara meses para fazer com que Sakura saísse de casa. Demorara anos para trazer Sakura de volta. E, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Ino não se cansara. Ela nunca se cansaria. Porque Sakura era sua amiga. Cinco anos exatos desde que encontrara Sakura daquele jeito naquela sala. Era novamente véspera de natal.

Mas, depois de cinco anos, ela queria saber o motivo pelo qual Sakura perdeu seu sorriso, sua determinação, sua vontade de fogo. Sasuke omitia, Naruto tentava esconder, e os outros mentiam, e uns tantos desviavam do assunto. Mas Ino sabia que todos sabiam, menos ela. E não sabia porque justo ela não sabia. Mas queria saber.

Naquele dia, ela lembrava do primeiro dia em que Sakura saíra de casa. Foram dois longos meses de cuidados extremos, nenhum contato com outro humano que não fosse Ino, crises de choro e raiva, entre milhares de outras coisas que Ino decidira esquecer.

Lembrava que a pele de Sakura estava pálida, e que Ino só a convencera de sair porque dissera que as flores de cerejeira estavam florescendo naquela época. Lembrava que Sakura teve fotofobia ao sair da casa, então tivera que usar óculos escuros. (Fotofobia: _Foto_, luz. _Fobia_, medo. Medo da luz. Irritabilidade nos olhos ao estar em lugar iluminado.).

Desprendendo-se do passado pela enésima vez no dia, Ino continuou a arrumar-se para o encontro que teria com os ex-novatos, o time Gai, e os da Areia. Sempre se encontravam quando podiam, e Ino conseguiu que Sakura voltasse a frequentar a roda de amigos.

Ela podia ver que Sakura era uma pessoa normal, mas não era feliz. Parecia que ela escondia algo, que faltava alguma coisa em sua vida. E Ino estava mais do que disposta a abordá-la, já que Sakura estava bem estruturada, e poderia aguentar um baque.

Depois de encontrar Sakura, passara a morar com ela, e a situação tornou-se tão cômoda que Ino decidiu ficar por ali mesmo depois da recuperação da Haruno. Então, já pronta, esperava que Sakura estivesse. Batia os pés no chão enquanto reprimia a vontade de roer as unhas manicuradas.

- Já estou pronta, Ino! - Sakura saiu do quarto, o vestido com estampado de flores de cerejeira lhe caindo perfeitamente no corpo adulto. Ela sorria, mas Ino via que aquele sorriso era nublado por algo.

- Então vamos?

As duas se dirigiram ao Ichiraku Ramen, lugar em que o Hokage adorava ir, claro. E, naquele dia, parecia que Naruto tinha sido o que havia ficado por baixo, porque seu rosto estava roxo de raiva e ele se sentava de lado, enquanto Sasuke estava impecável. Os dois tinham feito um acordo de que sempre fariam alguma aposta, e o que ganhasse escolhia onde ficava e o que faziam. Parecia que Sasuke tinha sido o ganhador daquela vez.

Vale ressaltar que Naruto, como neto adotivo da Godaime Hokage, só conseguia ganhar uma aposta quando apostava contra ela. Só ganhava algo quando era uma véspera de catástrofe. Então, podia-se ver claramente quem quase sempre ficava por baixo...

Tenten e Temari estavam num canto, se beijando, como quase sempre. Parecia que elas tinham imãs de pólos diferentes em suas bocas, porque sempre se atraíam. Já Neji estava bebendo um suco de laranja, enquanto Lee tinha um garoto em seu colo. Aquele era filho de Gai, com uma mulher que ninguém sequer teve notícia de que existia. Gai morreu no ataque de Pein, assim como a mãe do pequeno, que era recém-nascido. Lee, reconhecendo aquela história como a sua, adotou a criança.

Gaara tinha a cabeça apoiada no colo de Kankuro, que afagava os cabelos ruivos. Depois de algum tempo e muito choque, Ino soube que Gaara escondia mais do que areia por baixo dos panos. Não que ela se importasse muito com o relacionamento incestuoso que ambos mantinham, mas sua moral tinha lhe enchido a cabeça de caraminholas no começo.

Em falar de moral, a mesma havia se adaptado bastante à mudança radical dos acontecimentos de Konoha. Boa parte dos Shinobi de Konoha se arranjaram com pessoas do mesmo sexo. Pelo menos os mais novos. As únicas mulheres solteiras por ali eram Sakura e Ino, e alguns às vezes brincavam que ambas acabariam juntas, como Temari e Tenten. Quando tal brincadeira era feita, todos sempre ficavam tensos, Sakura congelava, Ino ficava confusa com a reação de todos, e alguém desviava do assunto

Naquele dia, não foi muito diferente. As conversas eram paralelas, pequenos grupinhos com assuntos diversos, até alguém teve a idéia de brincar com o jogo da garrafa. Depois de algumas rodadas, a boca da garrafa apontou Ino, e o lado contrário apontou Inari, que tinha vindo fazer uma visita ao Hokage.

- E aí, Ino! O que eu vou fazer com você, hein? - Inari e Ino não se conheciam intimamente, mas às vezes conversavam, e Inari sabia o suficiente de Ino para fazer alguma pergunta indecorosa – Quando você e a Sakura vão finalmente assumir que se amam e ficar juntas? - o garoto riu, e seu riso ecoou no silêncio fantasmagórico que se formou. Inari franziu o cenho – Disse algo errado?

Era a mesma pergunta que Ino sempre se fazia. Não entendia o porquê de sempre congelarem, e o porquê do rosto mórbido de Sakura. Depois do comentário, a Haruno se levantou, pediu desculpas rapidamente, pagou uma multa preestabelecida por sair antes do término do jogo, e foi embora. Ino também pagou a multa, e foi atrás da Haruno.

- Ok, alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - Inari perguntou, e Naruto assentiu, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. Seria uma longa conversa...

* * *

Ino foi em casa, e Sakura não estava lá. Decidiu então percorrer a vila, que estava abarrotada de neve para todos os cantos que se olhasse. Era inverno, e todas as plantas pareciam mais mortas naquela época. Mesmo assim, o inverno era a preparação para a primavera, onde o ciclo da vida recomeçava, e quando as flores atingiam o apogeu de seu explendor.

Depois de procurar por entre as cerejeiras, esperando encontrar uma flor que sabia que não estaria ali, voltou para casa. Ela e Sakura tinham a tradição de fazer uma ceia, e depois do jantar, ir ver os fogos de artifício que iluminavam o céu durante a virada da véspera ao natal. Como elas faziam comida demais, convidavam as pessoas que passavam na rua para comerem consigo.

Sua surpresa foi grande ao ver Sakura com a mesa já arrumada, toda a comida quase pronta, e a casa impecavelmente arrumada. Algumas pessoas estavam no sofá tomando chá, e outras conversando na varanda. Ino nunca os vira, mas não estava impressionada por isto. Ela geralmente não conhecia as pessoas que jantavam consigo na véspera de natal. Na verdade, ela só conhecia Sakura, dentre todos com quem compartilhava a ceia. Sakura olhou para Ino, e sorriu.

- Sua preguiçosa, vem me ajudar! Pegou a preguiçonite aguda do Shikamaru? - a mulher brincou, e piscou um olho para Ino, enquanto mostrava a língua. Ino riu.

- Deixe os mortos em paz, Sakura. Que coisa feia falar do Shikamaru quando ele não pode se defender – Ino balançou a cabeça em falso desaprovamento, e foi ajudar a Haruno a pôr a mesa – Mas me conta, onde você foi depois de ter saído da brincadeira da garrafa?

Ali, de perto, Ino pôde notar claramente o nariz vermelho, as marcas de lágrimas, os resquícios de vermelhidão nas pálpebras, a desolação nos olhos... Como quando viera salvar Sakura. E Ino sabia que ainda não havia salvado a Haruno. Sakura estivera chorando, e Ino não sabia o motivo. E se odiava por isto.

- Fui... Passear! - Sakura tentou sorrir falsamente, mas era um completo desastre em fingir, pelo menos quando Ino era alvo do fingimento.

- Hun, legal. Você vai gostar mais quando as flores de cerejeira estiverem nas árvores, não? - Ino sorriu, fingindo que acreditava na mentira que Sakura contou.

- Sim, claro! Mas... e sua mãe, como está? - Ino sabia que pôr a mãe no meio era a última tentativa que Sakura tinha de desviar de um assunto incômodo.

- Ela e Inoichi devem estar comendo agora – a mãe de Ino estava grávida quando Inoichi morreu, e teve um filho ao qual nomeou de Inoichi, em homenagem ao pai morto na guerra.

- Então vamos comer? - Sakura sorriu jovialmente, pura falsidade, e assoviou para que todos lhe prestassem atenção – Pessoal, comida!

Depois daquilo, todos se prestaram a comer a comida preparada por Sakura.

* * *

Como era tradição, Sakura e Ino prepararam o jantar, comeram com os desconhecidos, deixaram a louça suja na pia, e foram andando para uma colina que ficava perto. No começo, Ino inventara aquele ritual para que Sakura tivesse mais interação com pessoas. A garota simplesmente se recusava a falar ou conviver com alguém que não fosse Ino. Agora, parecia que queria conviver com todos, menos com Ino.

Não era como se Sakura odiasse Ino, mas a loira sentia que sua amiga achava alguma coisa em Ino que simplesmente não conseguia mais aguentar. Era como se guardasse no fundo de seu ser um segredo sobre a loira, uma opinião sua sobre alguma coisa na loira, coisa essa que Sakura parecia odiar ou temer. Era estranho. A própria Ino não entendia bem. Talvez Sakura também não entendesse.

As duas andavam lentamente, quando avistaram um casal de mulheres, que andavam de mãos dadas. De vez em quando elas paravam e se abraçavam, mas Ino não notou que era um casal amoroso. Achou que as duas fossem somente amigas. Amigos se abraçam, não? Então ela abraçou Sakura.

Ino pôde sentir imediatamente como todos os músculos do corpo de Sakura se retesavam, e como ela tremia de medo. Ino começava a acreditar na idéia de que Sakura era uma autista que tinha tido os sintomas tardiamente. Pelo simples fato de que ela agia como se fosse uma autista.

Depois de algum tempo, Sakura relaxou sob o toque de Ino, e ambas seguiram, abraçadas. A cada mudança de comportamento das duas na frente, Ino copiava o movimento.

- O que você está fazendo, Ino? - Sakura perguntou, assustada.

- Ora, faz tempo que não somos amigas normais, então eu estou copiando duas amigas normais para que a gente ao menos pegue o espírito da coisa – Ino rolou os olhos, desta vez com uma mão no pescoço de Sakura. A Haruno tinha uma mão na cintura de Ino.

- Eu te chamaria de louca se não soubesse que você já tem consciência de que é – Sakura sorriu, e Ino apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Sakura.

Foi então que as duas na frente se beijaram.

Ino, por um momento, teve a fugaz idéia de copiar novamente os movimentos das duas, mas controlou-se. Desde quando pensava que beijar Sakura era algo natural? Ino não teve oportunidade de comentar nada, já que Sakura a beijou.

Naquele exato momento, Ino chutou para bem longe o resto de moral que tinha, e envolveu o pescoço da "amiga" com seus braços. Sakura a abraçou pela cintura, aproximando os corpos e aprofundando o beijo. Incontáveis minutos se passaram, quando ambas se separaram por causa que precisavam de ar para viver.

- Eu... Err... Desculpe! - Sakura fez uma reverência exagerada, e estava pronta para ir embora quando Ino lhe segurou pelo pulso.

- Agora eu entendo. Era isso, Sakura? - a Haruno fechou os olhos com força, esperando os gritos que nunca vieram – Você estava vendo um filme de amor de meninas, não queria contato com outras pessoas, não queria dar as caras ao mundo, se sentiu mais leve ao ver que existiam muitos pares homossexuais em Konoha, sempre que insinuavam uma relação entre você e eu, você pirava... Meu Deus, a resposta estava na minha frente, claríssima, e eu não vi! Sakura...! - Ino lhe soltou, e Sakura se viu obrigada a não fugir mais.

- Eu... Eu te amo, Ino! E você pode achar isso sujo, ou estranho, ou anormal, mas é assim! Eu não queria que você se afastasse, então... - Sakura estava prestes a chorar, quando Ino voltou a unir seus lábios com os de Sakura.

Sakura ficou surpresa num primeiro minuto, mas logo após deixou uma lágrima cair, de felicidade. Aquele beijo foi mais calmo que o primeiro, as duas abraçaram-se, as lágrimas dando um gosto salgado ao beijo, as línguas se encontrando, os olhos fechados. E uma salva de palmas. As duas se separaram, e viram seus amigos do lado do outro casal de meninas.

- Finalmente, já era hora! - Naruto sorria radiante, de uma maneira tão luminosa que até o próprio sol sentiria inveja.

- Eu disse, dobe. Se você tivesse contratado as garotas antes, teria nos evitado muitos problemas – Sasuke rolava os olhos, o que não alterava o humor radiante do loiro.

- Yosh! Que a chama da juventude queime em seus jovens corações! - Lee levantou um braço, e fechou a mão em punho.

- E que seu fogo da juventude queime em minha cama, amor – Neji acrescentou com deboche, e Lee lhe olhou com censura.

- Maníaco sexual – o moreno mostrou a língua.

- Quem mostra a língua pede beijo. Ou que a corte.

Depois de muitas felicitações, comentários excêntricos e diversos outros acontecimentos, ambas foram liberadas para verem os fogos.

Ao chegarem lá, no primeiro estourar de fogos, Sakura colou seus lábios nos de Ino, que sorriu durante o beijo.

- Quer recuperar o tempo perdido? - Ino perguntou, pícara.

- Não é isso. Dizem que quando se beija uma pessoa na virada do ano, você fica para sempre com ela – a Haruno olhava os fogos, contemplativa.

- Mas hoje é natal, Sakura.

- É que eu estou treinando – a Haruno mostrou a língua para Ino – E aqueles filmes acabaram me treinando para outras coisas também – Sakura sorriu maldosamente, e Ino piscou um olho.

- E que tal me mostrar seus "treinamentos"?

- Com prazer, minha querida. Com prazer.

Não deve-se morrer em vida porque a morte é o fim. A morte é o fim para os que habitam neste mundo, enquanto a vida é o percurso que se faz em direção à morte. E, quando se é vivo, há uma história. E uma história sempre pode acabar em final feliz. É só tentar.

-

**Owari**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**luciaalmeida**

**Comentário:**

há que lindo#olhinos brilhando# err voce dedicou essa fic para mim#vermelha# nossa..eu nao esperava por isso... MAIS FICOU MUITO BOA - abraça mary- obrigada pelo presente surpresa

innter: ela tá em transe até agora

**Resposta da Autora:**

Você merece, Lu. Te conheço faz tanto tempo que nem me lembro, eu tinha que te dar uma fanfic especificamente. E como eu me lembro vagamente de você ter comentado que gostava muito mais de InoSaku/SakuIno na Umbrella, resolvi que era hora de fazer esse yuri e dedicá-lo a você n.n Eu sou imprevisível, nem eu consigo prever as doideiras – boas ou más – que eu faço XD por nada, more! Você me-re-ce n.n hehe, oi Inner n.n Você é MARA – manda beijinho – Kissus!

* * *

**danyela49**

**Comentário:**

ahh desculpa a demora, estive de mudança, e formatando meu pc e perdendo o CD do ofice e procurando feito uma loca que perde seu CD de animê yaoi e o ermãozinho acha e assiste escondido depois vai perguntar para o pai o que os homens estavam fazendo xD  
bem adorei esse capitulo, eu fico boiando na sua resposta mais vou fingir que entendi.. caram, nossa é serio? #¬# que demais... mudando de assunto amei esse capitulo foi demais, muito romantico #¬#  
nossa ino ta disinformada kukukuku xD  
continua ta demais  
kissus no kokoro sabor chocolate  
ja ne

**Resposta da Autora:**

husahusahusahusahusahu – engasga com o próprio riso – Eu fico imaginando essa cena aqui em casa, mas meu irmãozinho tem que crescer mais uns três anos pra aprender a usar o computador XD More, eu também fico boiando de vez em quando. Mas se você não entendeu, diga o que não entendeu que eu explico nos mííííííínimos detalhes XD – imitando o cara da a praça é nossa – Ficou romântico? É óbvio, com duas garotas de protagonistas, e considerando-se que garotas são bem mais sensíveis psicologicamente.. só podia dar essa melação mesmo XD Tadinha da Ino, mas antes da Thais se declarar pra mim, eu era igualzinha, tapada que nem uma porta XD ela mandava recado de "te amo" no fanfiction e no orkut, e eu nem notando XD até que ela falou na bucha, aí eu entendi e.e sou mais burra que a Ino, isso sim X.x Obrigada, more n.n Kissus!

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

"_Porque eles eram uma folha e uma tela em branco, que somente achariam as matizes certas caso se colorissem mutuamente."_

_"A Tela e a Folha"_, em breve.

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** Gostaram? É quase que uma espécie de continuação de "Problemas", já que os outros casais são os mesmos. Na verdade, eu escrevi essa fic depois de "Problemas", por isso ficou tão parecido. Quem não leu a "Problemas" e gostou dessa, pode ir no meu profile e achá-la, é uma das primeiras. Ah, pra quem ficou com curiosidade, o nome do filme que a Sakura viu é "Assunto de Meninas". Beijos, até a próxima!


End file.
